Most expandable belts are made using elasticized fabric. Such belts are generally worn with slacks, shorts and casual wear, and are considered a low-cost item.
The present invention comprises an expandable belt that can be worn with more formal apparel, such as pants and dresses. The invention features an expandable belt having ornamentation disposed about the elasticized band so as to give an expensive appearance.
The ornamentation consists of a number of discs having a stylized fabric covering its outer surface. Each disc is disposed about the fabric band in seriatim. The discs appear over the band surface as overlapping medallions, and thus provide a very stylized and rich appearance.
Thus, a normally inexpensive elastic band is upgraded to a fashionable expensive-looking belt.
The discs may also be provided with semi-precious jewels and other ornamentation as befits the wearing purpose.